


The Accident

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is in a horrible accident that leaves him with no memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Accident

Summary: Jim is in a horrible accident that leaves him with no memory.   
Warnings: Happy Ending  
Word Count: 4578  
Notes: I didn't think there were enough amnesia fics out there. I just had to write another one. LOL LMAO   
Email: PattRose1@aol.com

 

The Accident

By Patt

　

There was a multiple car accident in the intersection of Kolb and 22nd street. Police and medical units arrived at the scene and they each headed to a car or truck. 

Officer Mike Miller went up to a smashed in truck and found a man sitting with his head on the steering wheel. Miller tapped the man on the shoulder and said, “Can you sit up?”

The man sat up and looked out the windshield but never looked at Officer Miller. He seemed totally dazed and Miller was going to have to get an EMT over here as soon as possible. 

Officer Troy Thomas walked up to him and said, “Oh man, how is Detective Ellison doing?”

“Who is Detective Ellison?” Miller asked. 

Thomas said, “He’s sitting right here in this smashed truck. Is he talking?”

Miller replied, “No, he hasn’t said a word. I didn’t know it was Jim Ellison. I would have called Major Crimes. How did you know it was him from over there?”

“I would have recognized his truck anywhere. Call Major Crimes now and ask for Captain Banks and tell him that Jim Ellison has been in a terrible accident. Let’s see if we can get him talking,” Thomas said. 

“Detective Ellison, do you know where you are?” Thomas asked. 

Jim looked at him with a dazed look and said, “What happened?”

“You’ve been in an accident Detective Ellison. We’ve notified Major Crimes so they know that you’re here.”

“I don’t know who Detective Ellison is. Was he with me?” the confused man asked. 

Miller decided to take over for a while. “Tell me what happened right before the crash, sir.”

“I don’t remember a crash. I don’t remember anything. Who am I and what am I doing in this truck?” the man that was supposed to be Jim Ellison asked. 

Miller decided he might try and help a little until the medics got there. “You’ve been in a terrible accident. We don’t want to move you until the medics check you out. Your name is Jim Ellison and you’re a cop. Practically everyone knows you. You’ll remember everything in time, don’t worry, okay?”

“I have a gear shift in the stuck through my side,” Jim stated. 

“Holy shit, he does,” Thomas said looking through the other window. 

Thomas got right on it and went for a EMT. Two EMT’s followed him over to the truck and one said, “Jim are you all right?” 

“I don’t know you. But my side hurts like a son-of-a-bitch. Could you look at it?” Jim asked, looking more confused by the moment. 

Jack, the first EMT said, “It’s okay Jim, we’ll get you out of there and get you ready to go to the hospital right now.” Jim also noticed a huge contusion on Jim’s temple that was not only big but looked like it was full of blood. Jim had blood all over his face, so they needed to get him checked out right away and get him on his way to Cascade General. 

The second EMT, Travis, said, “I’ve got a back board here, I think he needs to go on it. Let’s get him out of there as quickly as we can and lay him on the backboard.”

Simon Banks arrived at that moment and walked over to the truck, “How is he doing?” Simon asked Travis. 

“Not that good, Simon. He’s got a head injury, doesn’t know who he is and has the gear shift shoved through his side,” Travis answered. 

“He doesn’t know who he is?” Simon asked. 

“No, so I would suggest you don’t approach him. It would just confuse him at this point in time. We’re getting him out now and putting him on a backboard and then taking him in the ambulance,” Jack said. 

Simon stood back and watched them pull a bloody and very confused looking Jim Ellison from the truck. What was left of the truck, at any rate. Simon was surprised Jim was even alive looking at the truck damage. They got Jim put on the back board and moved him immediately to the ambulance and before he had a chance to check on him, Jack and Travis were gone. 

How am I going to tell Sandburg about this? Simon wondered as he walked back to see if he could help with anything or anyone. 

Simon found out that a semi ran a red light and hit Jim. That’s why there was so much damage. The semi driver just kept going. There was nothing more than a hit and run driver to make Simon become angry. 

~~~~~

Simon drove up to the hospital to see if he could find out what was going on with Jim before he had to go and tell Blair the news. 

Simon stopped at the nurses desk and told them who he was and what he needed. The nurse at the desk told him to sit down and a doctor would call him as soon as possible. 

Simon waited for two hours before he was called into the back. Dr. Spenser was on call and he knew Jim and Blair quite well, so he was treating Jim. He said, “Captain Banks, Jim just got out of surgery. They had to relieve some pressure in his brain from the hit he must have taken. Then they took out the gear shift and had to fix up all of the damage that caused. He’s in the Intensive Care Unit, right now. I would suggest you get Blair up here as quickly as possible and see if he can get his blood pressure down. He has a way of handling Jim when no one else can.”

“But he doesn’t know who Blair is, does he?” Simon asked. 

“No, he doesn’t. But we have to try something,” Dr. Spenser said before he started to leave. “Go and get Blair.”

“I’ll go right now, sir,” Simon agreed and was off like a bullet. 

~~~~~

The drive over there was quiet and gave him time to think of what he was going to say to Blair. The two men were closer then anyone Simon knew of, and often wondered if it was more then that. But it was none of his business, so he never asked. 

When he got to the University, he went right to Blair’s office and knocked. 

Blair said, “Come in.”

Simon walked in and Blair jumped out of his chair and said, “Oh my god, he’s been shot?”

“No, he was in a car accident. Hit and run driver. He’s at Cascade General in the ICU right now and they’re waiting for you to get there and help lower his blood pressure,” Simon started. 

“Oh my god, so he’s alive. Thank god, thank god, thank god.” Blair hugged Simon and then started for the open door. “Come on, Simon, let’s hurry.”

Simon figured he could tell him the rest on the way over to the hospital. As soon as they were in Simon’s car, Simon put the siren on and they were off. He began to fill Blair in on Jim’s injuries, including the fact that he didn’t know who he was. 

Blair took a deep breath and said, “He’ll be fine. I just need to have some time with him and it’ll be just fine.”

“Blair, it might not be as easy as that. He doesn’t know who you are,” Simon reminded him. 

“He’ll know that I’m someone important to him. He’ll know,” Blair said seriously. 

“Okay…”

“So how do you suppose a gear shift went through his side?” Blair asked. 

“Hell if I know,” Simon answered. 

“Did he look all right, Simon?” Blair asked hopefully. 

“He looked bad, Blair. He had blood all over him and looked like a truck hit him.”

“This is going to be hard,” Blair admitted. 

When they arrived at the hospital, Simon dropped him off and went to park. Simon knew that Blair wouldn’t be waiting inside for him. He would already be upstairs next to Jim’s side. 

~~~~~

“What do you mean I can only see him for five minutes every hour? That’s insane. Dr. Spenser wants me to spend time with him. Call Dr. Spenser right now and he’ll tell you exactly what to do,” Blair said trying to keep calm. 

The nurse paged Dr. Spenser and he came to the ICU almost immediately. “Blair, I’m so glad to see you here. Jim is in tough shape right now. He won’t listen to me about getting his pain under control. He doesn’t know about anything, so he’s just like anyone that comes in here with amnesia. We’ll have to start from scratch. Follow me. Oh and Nurse Satton, Blair Sandburg can be in Jim Ellison’s room day and night. So don’t try and stop him,” Dr. Spenser said on the way to the room. 

Blair was so thrilled that now someone would know. He could see his lover finally.

When they walked in the room, Jim was breathing very hard and was sweating like a race horse. 

“Jim, I brought that person I was telling you about in to see you. This is Blair Sandburg and he’s here to help,” Spenser said. 

“The pain is too much. I can’t stand it,” Jim said. 

“Jim, because of something that you have, you can’t have a lot of pain killers, so we’re going to have to work this out some way. First of all, take a deep breath and blow it out slowly. Then take another one and do the same. Each time you let the breath out, let some of the pain go with it,” Blair explained. 

Jim took a deep breath and let it out, then did it three more times and looked over at Blair and said, “It seems to be helping a little bit.”

“Good. Now we’re going to work on your breathing so we can get your blood pressure down. Okay?” Blair asked. 

“Who are you?” Jim asked outright. 

“I’m your roommate and best friend in the world. So believe me I know you better then anyone does. Let’s work on the breathing some more and see if we can’t watch the numbers go down as we do it,” Blair ordered. 

Even though Jim didn’t know Blair, he still followed his orders. He was breathing fairly well within an hour and the numbers had gone way down on his blood pressure. Just as Dr. Spenser thought, Blair had been exactly what Jim needed to have around him. He felt like it was safe for him to leave Jim in Blair’s capable hands. 

“Jim, I’m going to be up here a lot in the next week or so. So you better get used to me,” Blair said. 

“Do I have a say in this? Because if I do, then I don’t want you here a lot. Thank you for helping me get my breathing under control, but I’m better now and I’d prefer to just have the nurses check on me now and then. I really don’t like the idea of a man staying here all the time. It looks weird, if you know what I mean?” Jim asked. 

Blair didn’t know what to say. He was hurt beyond any pain he had ever felt. “If you don’t want me here, then I won’t be. It’s your call. But I hope that you’ll allow me to come and visit you every day. We’re best friends, remember?” 

“No, I don’t remember and I wish you would stop reminding me of what I don’t remember. If it was coming back to me, wouldn’t I remember it already?” Jim asked. 

“Jim, the memory doesn’t work that way. You’re a cop and you don’t remember any of that do you?” Blair inquired. 

“No, I don’t remember anything about my life. I would like to have my dad come and visit me and he can fill me in on what’s going on. So I’d prefer you not to come anymore,” Jim said. 

“Jim, it might take day or a week or a month to remember these things. So please let me come and visit in the mean time. I need to be sure you’re all right,” Blair pleaded. 

“You’re sort of needy and that makes me nervous. I would prefer if you didn’t come anymore. Thank you,” Jim dismissed Blair just like that. 

Simon came walking into the room and said, “Did I just hear him say he doesn’t want you to come see him anymore?”

Jim sighed and said, “Yes, I don’t want to see anyone. I just want my dad to come up. The nurses said he’s on his way.”

Blair stood there in shock. He didn’t even know what to say, so he finally said, “I wish you well, Jim Ellison. Goodbye.”

Blair walked out of the room and Simon just stared at him. 

Simon said, “Did I miss something? Why is he leaving? He’s your best friend in the world.”

“Maybe I don’t need him anymore,” Jim stated. 

“I know you hit your head, and that we shouldn’t yell at you, but you just sent one of the finest human beings in the world, out of your life. What is wrong with you? Couldn’t he have visited at least?” Simon barked. 

“He bothers me. It’s as simple as that. I don’t want to see him anymore. I don’t want to see you anymore either,” Jim said sharply. 

William Ellison walked in the doorway and said, “Jimmy, I’m your dad. The doctor told me that you don’t remember anything. I’m going to help you remember it. Simon, I’ll take it from here.”

Simon said, “I hope you come to your senses in the next few days. Here is my card, call if you need anything.”

William walked Simon to the elevator and said, “I’ll get him to remember Blair and everyone at the station. I’ll stay with him until it all comes back.”

“Thank you, William. I’ll tell Blair that you’re here and will take over for him,” Simon commented. 

“I don’t know how much to tell him about he and Blair. I guess, that will have to wait until later.” William decided. 

~~~~~

Simon went down to the car and found a heartbroken looking Blair Sandburg standing next to it. 

“Come on, kid. Let’s get out of here,” Simon suggested. 

“I hate to leave him, you know what I mean?” Blair asked. 

“We don’t have a choice, Blair. He’s got a mind of his own and right now, he’s fighting us. His dad is up there and will try and fill in all of the blanks for us,” Simon stated. 

“Oh perfect. The man that dislikes that Jim and I are together is talking to Jim. He’ll never want to see me after that,” Blair confessed. 

“You are a couple, then?” Simon questioned. 

“Yes, for the last year. He wanted to tell you about it at least, but I was afraid of what might happen at the station once it got out. Now I won’t have to worry about it ever again,” Blair said. 

“Blair, he’ll get his memory back and he’ll want you right by his side, as always. Don’t worry about it,” Simon promised. 

“Can I go back to the University, Simon? I need to finish up the tests I was grading. They won’t get done by themselves,” Blair remarked. 

“Okay, but remember that Jim is going to call you one of these days and he’ll be back to normal.”

~~~~~

William sat down by the bed and said, “There are some things you need to know about your life. I’m going to start with the heightened senses.”

William spent the next three hours explaining the Sentinel senses to Jim and Jim was amazed. He realized his dad was right. He could hear people by the elevator without even trying to. They talked about this for some time after the initial three hours passed and then Jim had to rest. 

William was going to tell Jim and his relationship with Blair, but he didn’t know exactly how to start the conversation. 

When Jim woke up he said, “So what is next?”

William asked, “Did you meet someone named Blair Sandburg?”

“Yeah, I sent him home, he sort of bugged me. He seemed like he was clingy or something,” Jim commented. 

“He’s your lover,” William said. 

“What? What are you talking about? I’m not a fag,” Jim assured his father. 

“Jim, you’ve been with him for over a year now. I think I should know. I eat dinner at your loft every Sunday night. Blair is very kind to me, as well as to you. You should really let him see you,” William suggested. 

“Now it’s even worse then before. I don’t want a fag standing around my room. It would just bug me,” Jim explained. 

“It doesn’t matter if it would bug you, he’s your Guide.”

“What is a Guide?” Jim asked. 

William went on and explained about the Sentinel and Guide relationship and how much it meant to both of them. 

Jim just glared at his dad and said, “Well, I might have been in a relationship with him before, but I’m not now. I don’t want him around me.”

“Jimmy, he’s your Guide. You have to have a Guide to exist in the Sentinel world,” William stated. 

“Then I won’t be a Sentinel, dad. I don’t want to be gay. I don’t want to talk about it anymore.” Jim laid back on his bed and closed his eyes. 

“To tell you the truth, I’m glad. I never liked you being gay, but I don’t want it to end this way,” William said. 

“Dad, let’s drop it all right?”

The two men talked about Steven, his home life or lack thereof and William tried to stay away from talking about anything sexual. 

Before long it was time for William to leave for the day. After he left, Jim looked at the business card that Simon had left with him. On the back was Blair’s University number and his cell phone number and their home number. Jim almost called him because he was confused, but instead he put the card in the drawer and went to sleep. 

~~~~~

“What do you mean, he has no memory?” Megan Conner asked. 

Simon sighed and said, “Just like it sounds, Conner. He doesn’t remember any of us or anything about us.”

Rafe asked, “Even Hairboy?”

“Even Hairboy,” Simon answered. 

“When do they think his memory will come back?” Conner asked. 

“The doctor seems to think that with enough visiting and talking with him, he would eventually remember things and we’d go from there. He told Blair he didn’t want him in his room any more. He didn’t like the way Blair was looking at him and talking to him,” Simon explained. 

Joel said, “Well that’s just craziness. Jim can’t make it without Blair, everyone knows that. We’ll all go up and tell him that.”

“We’re banned from his room. Only his dad gets to visit him,” Simon stated. 

“Oh my god, it must have crushed Hairboy,” Brown said. 

“Yes, he’s very depressed as well he should be. This new Jim is sort of a jerk,” Simon remarked. 

“Who are we kidding? The old Jim was sort of a jerk, sir. We need to visit him tomorrow and that’s all there is to it. We can help him get his memory back,” Conner said angrily. 

“Conner, they said we can’t go in his room. So we can’t visit him,” Simon barked. 

Joel said, “We’ll all sleep on it tonight and come up with a plan.”

Brown said, “There is no way Jim will keep Hairboy away from him. That’s just pure craziness.”

“What if we keep the nurse busy and one of us sneaks into the room?” Rafe suggested.

“We’ll discuss it tomorrow and see how it goes,” Simon said, “in the meantime, everyone take off for the evening. It’s already ten.” 

“Goodnight everyone,” Conner called out. 

The rest of them said goodnight and walked down the stairs together to the parking lot. 

~~~~~

At eleven o’clock Megan Conner walked up to the desk and said in her best American accent, “I just need to take a peek at my brother and be sure that he’s sleeping all right.”

“Who is your brother?” the nurse asked. 

“Jim Ellison. He’s no doubt sleeping, I just wanted to be sure,” Megan said. 

“Go ahead, your dad just left at nine. So he’s sleeping right now. You have ten minutes to sit with him. Although we don‘t have a time limit on your dad, so I guess we don‘t need one on you,” the nurse said. 

“Thank you,” Conner said as she walked down the hall. 

Conner came to his room and walked in. Jim opened up his eyes and smiled at Conner. 

“Why are you smiling?” Conner asked. 

“You’re the best looking nurse I’ve seen all night,” Jim answered. 

“I hate to disappoint you, but I’m not a nurse. I work with you in Major Crimes. I had to be sure you were all right before I could go home and sleep tonight,” Conner explained. 

Jim said, “Did you used to be my lover or something?”

“Not a lover at all. Just a good, good friend. How are you doing tonight?” Conner asked. 

“I’m feeling better, but I found out something tonight that blew my mind and I don’t think I can live with it,” Jim said. 

“You can’t live with being lovers with Blair? What a weak person you turned out to be, Jim Ellison.”

“I don’t even know him. My dad told me about him, but that didn’t help at all,” Jim commented.

Conner pulled up a chair and said, “I’d like to tell you about you and Blair.”

Jim put his bed in an upright position and began to listen as Conner told him stories about the love between the two men over the last year. She talked softly for about two hours and the nurse never came in once. Thankfully she didn’t check Jim’s room at all. 

“So if we’re this great couple, why didn’t he stay and fight for us?” Jim wondered. 

“He’s trying to let you have time and space. He doesn’t want to interfere. Blair is like that. Although it’s weird calling him Blair since I have always called him Sandy.”

“Why Sandy?” Jim inquired. 

“For Sandburg. I call you Jimbo,” Conner stated. 

“That rings a bell with me. Do you suppose that it means I’m remembering something?”

“I have no idea, Jimbo. But I’m going to let you sleep now. Just try and have some good dreams about you and Sandy and things will go back to normal,” Conner ordered. 

“I’ll try, Megan.”

“You call me Conner,” she corrected him. 

“That rings a bell to. Talk to you later on. I’m tired, I need to sleep,” Jim said. 

“Goodnight, Jimbo. Sleep well,” Conner said as she walked out of the room. 

Jim was exhausted and fell asleep almost immediately. 

~~~~~

Jim woke up the next morning and remembered who he was and where he was. He buzzed for the nurse and asked if they would call for Blair Sandburg. 

William walked in the doorway and said, “How are you this morning, Jimmy?”

“Dad, why did you let me send Blair away yesterday? I never should have done that. I bet he’s having a fit trying to figure out how he can help me from afar,” Jim said. 

“So your memory is back, I take it?” William asked. 

“Yes, I remember everything. I need to see Blair. Could you find him for me?” Jim pleaded. 

“I’ll go and get him at the loft and bring him here right now. We’ll be back before you know it,” William answered. 

“Thanks, dad. I’m being moved to the surgical floor in an hour, so ask at the desk where I am.”

~~~~~

William hurried to the loft and saw Blair’s car there. He rushed up the stairs, not waiting for the elevator and knocked on the door. 

A sad looking Blair answered and said, “William, why are you here? Is Jim all right?” He was instantly worried. 

“He’s fine. His memory is back and he wants to see you,” William said. 

Blair lit up like a Christmas tree and said, “Are you serious? He asked to see me?”

“Not only did he ask to see you, but he asked me to pick you up and deliver you to the hospital. He’s out of ICU now, so you can visit him all you want,” William remarked. 

Blair hugged William and said, “I’ve got to get dressed. I’ll be right out. I’ll pack him a bag of sweats and tee shirts too.”

~~~~~

Jim was able to get out of bed and go to the restroom by himself. He felt very proud of that milestone. He hoped that Blair would bring him some sweats to wear so he didn’t have to wear these hospital gowns any longer. He was tired of having his ass hanging out for the world to see. 

Jim was very excited but he was also still very tired. He decided to take a power nap before Blair go there. 

~~~~~

“Thank you for taking good care of Jim while I was off feeling sorry for myself, William.”

“You are most welcome. I told him all about you. I told him about how awful I was to him for years, but thanks to your help I now come over for dinner every week. I’m so glad he got his memory back,” William confessed. 

“Thank you for being so good to me. I was afraid you would talk him out of me,” Blair said. 

“Blair, I like you a lot and I think you make Jimmy a much nicer human being.”

“Do you mind if I call Major Crimes and tell them the good news?” Blair asked. 

“By all means, call.” William said laughing. 

Blair called Simon and told him what was going on. As expected, Simon was thrilled with the news and promised to share it with everyone in the bullpen.

~~~~~

Blair was sitting in the chair next to Jim’s bed when he woke up. “Hey, why didn’t you wake me up?”

“I figured you needed your sleep. It’s not every day a gear shift gets tossed through your side. You’re lucky that it didn’t damage your kidney or any other vital organs. How are you feeling?” Blair asked nervously. 

“Blair, come and give me a kiss,” Jim ordered. 

Blair almost flew over to the bed and kissed Jim with as much love as he could. 

“Now that was a kiss, Chief.”

“Babe, I missed you so much. It feels like you were gone for a long while,” Blair commented. 

Jim smiled and said, “I heard I was a jerk. Conner came last night and told me to have sweet dreams of you and me and I did. Do you believe it? Just like that, the memory was all back.”

“Do you remember the accident itself?” Blair inquired. 

“Yes, I need to give my report to Simon. I guess I should call him up,” Jim said trying not to yawn. 

“He’s on his way up now. Nap until he gets here. I’ll wake you up, all right?”

“I love you, Chief.”

“I love you, Jim.”

Blair watched his lover sleep and smiled the entire time. He was back and he was all Blair’s.

~~~~~

Later that day, Simon came with paperwork in hand. He asked Jim a ton of questions and Jim answered them all. He gave a great description of the semi that hit him and even had a partial plate for them to start looking for. 

“So Jim how does it feel to be the only man ever to have a gear shift in his side?” Simon teased. 

“I doubt that I’m the only man ever to have it happen to,” Jim replied.

“But think of the wonderful stories you’ll have to tell,” Simon kidded.

“Well, this ordeal has given me many stories, but some I would rather not tell,” Jim said. 

“You had amnesia, Jim. You’re excused from being a jerk,” Blair joked. 

“I’m going to leave now and have Sandburg take over. I have to fill out this paperwork and get these things done. See you later today,” Simon called out over his shoulder. 

“See you later, Simon,” Blair replied. 

“Thanks for stopping by, Simon,” Jim said.

Once Simon was gone, Jim looked at Blair and said, “You haven’t said a word about how mean I was to you.”

“Jim, you didn’t have your memory,” Blair reminded him. 

“I should have known even with no memory. I can’t imagine my life without you in it,” Jim said earnestly. 

“Same here. I love you so much. Maybe in a few days we’ll get to go home and cuddle in bed. That’s all you get for awhile.”

“Blair, how about you climb up here and cuddle with me. I’m not hurting much at all.”

Blair crawled up onto Jim’s bed and spooned himself into Jim’s body. It felt perfect. It felt right. It was where he belonged. And thankfully Jim knew that too. 

The end


End file.
